L'enterrement
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: -Veuillez laisser les proches se recueillir avant que l'on ne l'enterre, s'il vous plait. Je regardai le prête et eut envie de lui coller un poing. Ce n'était pas une bête de foire ! C'était ma femme ! Mais je ne fis rien et m'écartai. En quelques secondes, je ne vis plus le visage de ma bien aimée. Il fallu attendre près de dix minutes avant de pouvoir refermer cette boîte maudit


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000007036 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000007019

Devant mon miroir, je remettais ma cravate droite. Cela me rappela le jour de mon mariage. J'esquissai un sourire. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour cela. Oui, j'allais à l'église aujourd'hui. Mais pour tout autre chose qu'un mariage. A mon grand regret. Si j'avais pu revivre mon mariage, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Karen était la femme la plus douce, tendre, et souriante que je n'ai jamais connu. Et aujourd'hui, je l'enterrai.

Je soupirai en regardant mon visage dans le miroir. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de moi ? Elle qui était si belle, si gracieuse. Moi qui avait tout l'air d'être une brute. Comment ? Elle voyait le bien partout même dans les gens qui ne l'avait pas. Elle était la bonté incarnée. Et je lui ai brisé le cœur.

Je chassai ces pensées de mon esprit. Il était temps. Il fallait que je bouge pour ne pas être le seul abruti en retard. Je n'avais aucune envie de me rendre à cette cérémonie. Moi, je lui avait déjà dit adieu. Bien avant de lui enfoncer ce pieux dans le cœur. Elle était partie. Point. Oui, je souffrais. Oui, elle me manquait. Moi au moins, je ne faisait pas semblant, comme certaines personnes qui sont invités à son enterrement.

Je sortais de chez moi, entrai dans une voiture que j'avais nettoyé pour l'occasion, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide, et m'engageai sur la route. Le trajet vers l'église fut rapide. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'y arriver. Il faudrait que j'approche toutes ces stupides personnes qui ne m'aimaient pas pour leur donner des condoléances. Et à moi ? Ils m'en feront, ces connards d'hypocrites ? Je les détestait autant qu'ils me détestaient. Mais c'était la famille de Karen. Et pour elle, je ferais tout les efforts du monde.

Un attroupement s'était fait devant l'église. Je sortais de la voiture, et m'y dirigeai, le regard las et haineux envers tout ceux qui se disaient de ma famille. J'avançai, et quelqu'un me prit le poignet.

-Je suis désolée.

J'esquissai un sourire et la vieille femme que je ne reconnaissais pas me lâcha. Je continuai de marcher sous les regards distants et froids. J'entrai dans l'église et tous me suivirent. Le cercueil était droit devant. Je ne le regardai pas. Je m'assis au premier rang et les parents de Karen s'assirent à mes côtés. Ils ne dirent rien. Et tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de les entendre. Rien que d'entendre sa mère pleurer me rendait fou. Et il fallait que je la supporte pendant toute la cérémonie.

Lorsque tous le monde fut installé, tout ce que j'entendis fut un ramassis de prières et de bonnes paroles. Du blabla dont j'en avais strictement rien à faire. Alors, je décidai de penser à autre chose. A la beauté de ma Karen. Sa bonté. Sa douceur. Toutes ses qualités. A ces tartes qu'elle me faisait quand je rentrai du travail. A son parfum. A sa peau sous mes doigts. A son corps qui se donnait à moi. Je n'oublierais jamais ça. Mais c'était fini. Si ce putain de démon ne l'avait pas possédée, elle serait encore avec moi et je ne serais pas ici à écouter ses proches lui dire tout le bien d'elle alors qu'ils la méprisait à cause de moi. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : me retrouver seul face à sa tombe, l'ouvrir et brûler ses os. J'avais lu ça quelque part. Si je ne voulais pas qu'elle revienne à la vie, il fallait que je la brûle. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi je l'avais faite enterrée plutôt qu'incinérée. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'avais encore besoin de voir son corps avant qu'elle ne disparaisse définitivement. Peut-être parce qu'au moment de sa mort, je n'avais pas eu le courage.

Mais aujourd'hui, je l'ai. Je ne laisserai aucune autre créature prendre son apparence. Plus aucune. Elle aussi avait le droit à un repos éternel. Je le lui permettrait.

Lorsque la cérémonie prit fin, à mon grand plaisir, je me dirigeai vers le cercueil et allai le fermer quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Veuillez laisser les proches se recueillir avant que l'on ne l'enterre, s'il vous plait.

Je regardai le prête et eut envie de lui coller un poing. Ce n'était pas une bête de foire ! C'était ma femme ! Mais je ne fis rien et m'écartai. En quelques secondes, je ne vis plus le visage de ma bien aimée. Il fallu attendre près de dix minutes avant de pouvoir refermer cette boîte maudite. Mais au moment de le faire, je restai en émoi devant le visage doux et endormi de Karen. J'esquissai un sourire, et lui promettais silencieusement de la laisser se reposer après cette fichu cérémonie. Son frère, son père, un autre mec et moi étions chargés de porter le cercueil jusqu'à son trou. Je le fis sans rechigner.

Lorsque tous le monde s'était recueillit auprès de ma chère et tendre, je demandai au prêtre de me laisser un peu de temps pour parler à ma femme. Il comprit et je me penchai vers le cercueil.

-Écoute ma chérie. Je suis toujours autant désolée. J'aurais dû te dire dés le début que je ne voulais pas d'enfants. J'aurais dû t'écouter. On aurait fait une belle famille, finalement. Mais j'ai toujours cette peur de mon connard de père. Tu le sais ça ?

Je détestai devoir faire ça. Mais j'avais des choses à lui dire. Des choses que peut-être n'entendaient-elles pas. Mais je m'en fichai. Je devais m'excuser. Je devais lui dire que je l'aimais.

-Karen, si j'avais su, je t'aurais dit tout ce que tu voulais entendre. Si seulement j'avais su … Je t'aime. Je reviendrais ce soir et ainsi, tu pourras enfin reposer en paix, dans un monde bien meilleur que celui là j'espère.

Je me redressai, le cœur brisé, et me rendis compte que j'avais envie de pleurer. Mais je me retins. Cette nuit, je reviendrais, et son corps sera brûlé. C'était la seule solution pour la laisser partir.


End file.
